A Stray Tear
by TimeWastedAway
Summary: A USUK fanfic! Involving dark England, a gun, a love triangle and murder  England gets depressed... its July 4th. France offers some advice- M for later chapters
1. Rain and Tears

**Hi! This is my first Hetalia fanfic! involving USUK! OOC ness? please try to find my mistakes for im new to the fanfic world...**

**Please review!**

JULY 5

7:30 PM

(PRESENT)

The rain fell… never seemed to stopped. Though he didn't care. Reminded him of the day he lost everything. He shook that memory away. He pulled him self back to where he was at. In New York in an alley between to what seemed to be a hair salon and some old run down church. The world was gray. The alley where he was taking cover from the rain didn't help. No umbrella. Nothing to protect him from the rain. Taking a big breath he walked out into the rain. The rain drizzled all over his messy hair, his new suit. Not that he cared. He must have looked like shit because he caught some people staring at him with sympathy. His temper rose. He didn't need sympathy. What he needed was a nap… a long nap. The man put his hands in his pockets finding a gun in the pocket. He stopped in his tracks. He was pretty sure he threw that away. Along with his hoodie and sunglasses. He looked through his other pockets making sure he had nothing else in them. Nothing. Good. He lifted up his hand to wipe his face. He touched something wet. Rain obviously he thought. No. they're tears. No one would notice if he just let them fall. He couldn't help but trace his memories back to the day before.

* * *

><p>A Day Before: JULY 4- 5:00 PM<p>

"Hey Angleterre, you listening?" A man with long blonde locks asked.

The man he addressed was obviously not listening. "Seriously England this is important!" said the blonde man. England looked up from his tea. "Is it more important than this tea, France?" The blonde man chuckled. "Well.." England got up from his seat. He walked over to the large paned window overlooking a small but wealthy neighborhood. "Not really." France said. "Its just you seem very tired." France said concern spilt on every word. "It's July 4th FRANCE!" England snapped his hands shaking. "You need to move on!" France replied. "Its been at least 200 years! GET OVER IT!" The men glared at each other England didn't care if its been a whole 2 centuries. "SHUT UP!" England said throwing his cup across the room. And with a big crash it knocked over a photo. England cursed and went to pick up the photo. He almost threw the photo in his hands when he saw what it was; Him and teenage America laughing at who knows what. He just placed the photo back on his desk facedown. France saw what happened and offered advice. "You know, there's one way to get rid of your grief." France walked over to England and twirled around. England knew where this was going. "No France I am not going to the bar with you ever again!" England exclaimed a smile threatening to spread on his face he held it back though. "No silly!" France leaned into England till they were no more than nose apart. "France what do you think you're doing?" England was about to pull away until France grabbed his wrists and pushed him into a wall. England started to argue and yell. France had enough. He looked into Englands eyes and said. "Kill him." France said slipping a gun into Englands pocket.

England shoved France back "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" France suspected that he was going to do that. "Well you are always complaining about how America ruined your life," France sat back down in the sofa. "I thought you would like to get some payback." The Frenchman looked at England expectantly. He could see that something in England has snapped and in its place a monster awoke. "Well?" France urged on. England faced him his head hanging, his face not visible. Though behind all the locks of hair lay a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>JULY 4- 10:45 PM<p>

On Plane to New York.

"A-R-T-H-U-R"

"Your name is Arthur."

"Don't forget."

"Don't lose yourself."

* * *

><p>JULY 5<p>

4:20 PM

A hotel across Americas apartment complex

Arthur couldn't feel himself anymore. It felt like he was watching himself from afar. It didn't feel right; having a gun in his hands again. But he couldn't do anything to make his body throw the gun out the window. He just sat in his bed looking through the window; showing a clear view of Americas apartment. Arthur snickered. America was such a fool. His apartment was so exposed. 2 walls covered in windows, the living room and kitchen were visible. Arthur waited for his target to come back from his grocery shopping. He knew that it would only contain a hamburger and a pack of diet cokes. The blonde didn't take his eyes off the apartment. To make time pass Arthur took a good look at the gun France gave him. Small but had a good range. He could make a nice and 'clean' kill with this. Satisfied with himself Arthur reached to his mini fridge and pulled out some beer. He didn't care what people said about his drinking problem. He was mighty thirsty.

5:46 PM

The beer cans scattered all over the room. Some of the fluid still hanged from Arthurs chin. America still wasn't back. Arthur popped another can open and chugged the whole thing. When his lips parted from the can he saw some movement at the apartment. Arthur reached for the gun. Stumbled outside to the balcony and settled himself there. He aimed at Americas head. Perfect. Before Arthurs finger pulled the trigger America bent down and picked something up. A fry. stupid fatass Arthur thought.

America looked across his living room out the window. The fry he picked off the ground he ate. The night looked very peaceful. He was happy. Alone. But Happy. He scanned the city. Some people had umbrellas out. "Rain?" Americas smile faded. He didn't like the rain.

Arthur saw a frown on Americas face. Arthur panicked he was positive he was looking towards his hotel balcony. Arthur seized the chance. He got back into position, Put his hoodie and shaded sunglasses on. He was ready.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

**I did good da? make sure to come back for updates on new chapter!**

**~TimeWastedAway~**


	2. You Should have ran

"CALL 911!" A woman yelled at some other man who was also in a suit.

"Alfred?" The voice seemed far away. In the woman's arms laid a bleeding man his hair the color of a wheat field some of it was now covered in blood. The blue eyes that looked like an endless sky were closed. He was in pain. Burning agony. "Al.." the womans voice was soothing. "Al its me your therapist."

_My name is not Alfred…It's America,_

But America couldn't hear anymore. He lost consiousness.

Soon after a paramedic with a stretcher barged into the room. Telling the Therapist to back away. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked the paramedic. He simply looked at her and turned away lifting America's body onto the stretcher. "The bullet went straight through his shoulder so right now I can't tell if the bullet hit any major arteries" He said concentrating on applying gauze to America's right shoulder. As soon as the paramedics reached the hall with America's body in the stretcher people emerged from their apartment doors and started asking question like; "Who's That?" "What happened?" "What's going on?" "Doesn't that man work for the President?" and "Did someone shoot him?"

* * *

><p><em>Bloody hell! I'm lost.<em> Green eyes scanned the city. After hours of walking, crying and pushing away the memory of events of earlier. England found himself in some small park surrounded by unfamiliar buildings. "Stupid" He whispered to himself. Settling himself into a bench he decided to take a nap. Though the universe had different plans for him. _**RING RING **_England jumped in surprise. For a moment he didn't know where that sound was coming from. He grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID; Unknown Number. "Figures." He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello is this Arthur Kirkland?"**_

He panicked for a moment but he had to keep his cool in a foreign country especially in one which he murdered someone.

"Yes this is him, who's asking?"

"_**Mr. Kirkland I am Dr. Henderson from the Metropolitan Hospital Center in New York . And I see that you are under Mr. Jones's emergency contacts."**_

_Mr. Jones? Where have I heard that before?_

"Umm, yes. Is there something wrong?"

"_**Mr. Jones has been wounded his therapist thinks its best if you come here soon as possible."**_

"I'll be on my way then."

"WHAT?" England exclaimed after he hanged up. "Who's Mr. Jones?" He got up from his seat and started pacing around in circles. "Why did I agree to go see this mystery person, How does this 'Mr. Jones' know my number?" England put his hand down which was tearing at his hair. "I guess I have no choice then." To the Metropolitan Hospital it is then. _I guess it would be nice to make some human friends and this Mr. Jones would make a good start. _This wasn't how he acted he wouldn't go see some random injured stranger! But to him he was pretty sure that all these impulse split second decisions were just from his stress. What would he do when he sees this stranger?

* * *

><p>Once he got to the Hospital via Taxi he bought some flowers at the gift shop he didn't care if he didn't know this person he would at least need to buy some 'get well soon' flowers<p>

The hospital didn't seem all that busy only a couple of sniffling humans here and there. England stopped at the registry no one was behind the counter though he felt dumb for a moment till he heard some footsteps behind him "Excuse me Mr. Kirkland?" said the voice behind him. He turned around to see a middle aged woman in a suit with tired brown eyes. "Yes that is me." He responded. The woman smiled and reached her hand out for a greeting he shook it. "I see that you and me seem to be the only ones on Alfred's emergency contact list," She said letting go of his hand "He was always a man to keep to himself… what a fool." Her voice broke as she said this her head snapped up realizing something "Sorry you don't even know who I am, I bet!" England stared at her hoping that she won't find out that he doesn't even know who Alfred Jones is. "I'm Dr. Kaz Alfred's therapist. He has mentioned you a more than a few times during our therapy sessions!" England's eyes grew wide he doesn't even know this man and he's off running his mouth about him with some other person England doesn't know! "Heh," he chuckled it was now his turn to introduce himself. "My name is E-" he paused for a moment he had to be careful he needs to use his human name in front of other humans.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." he answered. "Yes yes I know!' Dr. Kaz said rather giddy. She too seemed to realize that she looked a tad bit crazy. "Sorry again, You must be wondering how Alfred is doing."

"Yes, how **is** he?" Arthur said turning his gaze towards the empty seats in the waiting room.

"From what I know he's in surgery right now."

"Surgery?"

"Sorry, yes he is in surgery."

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes she didn't seem to take the hint that his one word question was asking why this Alfred is in surgery. _Incompetent fool so much for being a therapist! Therapist are supposed to read the mood! I guess all Americans are this stupid. _

"Sorry!"

Arthur smiled she took the hint but was a little slow

"He was shot…"

Arthur's smile faded away now remembering what he did earlier he killed somebody… somebody he used to care for.

"In the left shoulder some glass also shredded half his face."

"What exactly happened?" Arthur asked looking down at his muddy black shoes.

"Poor sap didn't see it coming." She lifted up her hand to wipe her tears. _How unlady like ladies shouldn't wipe their tears with their own hands. _Arthur though with disgust.

"He was just in his apartment waiting for me to arrive for another session he was near his window looking at the city, he always loved looking at the city lights." She paused for a moment. "Somebody shot him bullet went straight through his shoulder nobody knows if he was shot from behind or front. Because once he was shot his hands his the glass no telling where the bullet came from. His arms just dangled from the his apartment… I guess about a minute later I came in and grabbed him from the edge he had no idea what was going on."

"Somebody tried to **kill **him?" Arthur asked carefully not trying to make her cry again.

"I guess so… but their aim was horrible."

"But people can still die from blows to the shoulder can't they?" Arthur didn't know why he was asking he knew full well that a wound anywhere on the body can kill.

"The paramedics told me that the bullet didn't hit any major artery only damaged muscle and shattered some bone. Whoever shot him had a pretty slick and nice gun the bullet was sharp but smooth."

_These Americans know their guns…_

Just then a doctor appeared from a room and headed their way. "You two must be here for Mr. Jones." Arthur opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Dr. Kaz interrupted "Yes, how is he doing?" She stepped in front of Arthur and looked at the doctor with expectant eyes. "He's fine you can go visit him now but be careful he's still unconscious." Dr. Kaz looked relieved but Arthur couldn't share instead he felt a slight dread hang over him deep in his mind something was screaming for him to run he had no time to be making friends in New York. _What if people had found America's dead body already? I can't be here…_

Dr. Kaz looked at him and started walking forward without thinking he started to follow her.

_I can't stay here I can't I can't I can't RUN! RUN! GO!_ Even with every inch of his mind telling him to run he couldn't bring himself to turn heel and run. "the doctor said his room is 476," Dr. Kaz murmured when she stopped in front of a door. She hesitated. "you know." She said looking at him Arthur looked down at her expecting her to cry again instead she said; "My services won't be needed once he sees you." Arthur once again was in surprise. "Why?" he replied looking at the door handle to Alfred's room. "I don't know," she said half smiling. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know that's what I told him but he knows what he doing… I hope." she said. "Funny, I never exactly got to figure out what his problem was. At first I thought it involved you but every story he's told me about you never sounded terrible they were always full of laughter and happiness." Dr. Kaz clearly didn't know the whole story, She opened the door they both went in.

Arthur looked around the room before laying his eyes on a body on the bed. The man on the bed looked terrible. Half his face was wrapped in bandages. He sat next to the stranger. _So this is Alfred Jones_ Arthur stared at him for a while. "Dang it," He heard Dr. Kaz whisper. He looked at her and slightly frowned. "Sorry, its just that you can't see his hair it's all covered in bandages. I loved the color of his hair, like the golden plains of Kansas."

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled. She talked hours and hours about New York and how she and Alfred would go around town and have therapy sessions in Central park. Once she was done she said she needed to leave she said her husband would be worried. Alone once again. Arthur was about to fall asleep until Alfred started to move his eye twitched. Arthur moved closer wanting to get a better look just in case he needed to call a nurse. But Arthur relaxed as he realized that Alfred was just beginning to awake. Arthur stared at the one eye that was slowly starting to open.<p>

Blue…

_Blue…?_

_What color did Dr. Kaz say his hair was?_

_Like the golden plains of Kansas..?_

The blue gaze turned to Arthur

Shock and fear and a tinge of grief tore up Arthur's body.

He was sure he did kill him he was positive.

But the proof was right there in front of him.

He didn't kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo this took a while to finish! OOH England is apparently a bad aim. Silly Arthur you should know better! Please review! it helps me continue! thank you for reading! <strong>

**~TimeWastedAway**


	3. Things get awkward

**Hi! thanks for all the faves/watches and reviews! appreciate it**

**now here is another chapter this one is a little lighter than the rest but things get lighter before they darker as they say... wait no one says that. its like a dim lightbulb in a small creepy bathroom you put a new one and its lighter doesn't look that bad but after a while it gets darker than creepier. My fanfic does not take some creepy turn i assure you that. something is up with my music player its on shuffle i have tons of songs on there but it seems to be only playing ten songs! what's up with that! stupid hoser... oh oops i'm going of track**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

**isn't it every fangirls dream to own hetalia?**

* * *

><p>"Hey England,"<p>

England stiffened. He was positive that he was dreaming he plopped back into his seat and stared at the door contemplating whether he should just bolt out the room. But those eyes; helpless. He didn't know how to respond so instead he just he lifted his index finger gesturing that he needed a moment. He walked out the room not looking back. He walked a few steps away from the door and leaned against the wall. Letting himself slip down to the floor.

_WHAT'S HAPPENING_ his thoughts screamed he wanted so much just to scream it out himself.

_I KILLED HIM I'M POSITIVE _

_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT_

_I SHOULD HAVE LEFT_

_WHAT NOW?_

His breathing started to quicken in pace. A panic attack wanting to start. "no." he whispered to himself. He then chuckled. "I was drunk…" he clenched his fist raising it to punch the wall restraining himself he just clenched his teeth. America is waiting for him in the room next to him. But he needed some time for himself. England walked forward once again not caring where he went.

* * *

><p>America knew England would be shocked to see him all beaten up but not that shocked that he had to nearly sprint out of the room. He began to get up but a pain in his right shoulder pinned him back down on the soft hospital bed. "What?" looking over in confusion he saw that a large part of his shoulder was stitched. "What happened?" he softly touched his shoulder with his left hand curiously. "Oh yeah someone shot me…" he didn't let his face show it but he was in shock why would anybody want to attack him or even have the courage to. Just then a nurse came in to change his bandages. "What happened to my face?" he asked. "Looks like even the glass thought you were handsome and decided to throw themselves on you." she said with a soft smile. He chuckled. Still a tad confused about what happened. "I'm going to remove that band aid covering your eye now." She began to peel of the bandaid it stinged a little but as a hero he had to suck up the pain. Once the band aid was removed his right eye felt relieved. The nurse gave another soft smile before leaving. America looked to were England was sitting he left his suit jacket there. A mischievous smile crossed Americas face he reached over to get the jacket. First thing he noticed about it that it smelled like rain. <em>Rain?<em> "he must have been here since this morning. He looked to the clock hanging on the wall; 11:12 PM. "He must have come here to wish me a happy late birthday!" America laid there in the bed holding England jacket close to his side. "Now I wait." he said smiling to himself. "Wait?" He got up quickly pain once again pinning him back down. "A hero doesn't wait! That JERK! He should have been here since yesterday." He wanted nothing more than to roll around and have a fit. Bored he began to look through England's pockets he found the phone first. He opened it looking at the recent calls. "He sure has been calling France a lot… lonely bastard!" He exited out of the calls to the text messages. No messages. "Yup! LONER!" he laughed out loud. "Let us see what pictures he has." The pictures didn't contain a lot of people on them just some of scenery around Europe. He was beginning to get bored of the pictures until he came across one that peaked his intrest. It was a picture of him sleeping during a meeting taken a year ago. "That creep!" he said closing the phone. "Taking pictures of me without my permission!" He placed the phone back in the pocket before he could search the other pocket the door swung open revealing a confused British man. "HEY! That's my stuff!" England threw himself on America making his head hit the wall. The pain shot through his shoulder. "You FUCKER!" England looked at him with so much rage America winced a little at the pain and the look England had. "Yo! Calm down!" America said moving his legs to throw off the brit. England got off and settled himself back to the chair keeping his furious gaze but not looking at America. "What the hell is your problem?" America said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

><p>England held back tears. He regretted yelling at America and unintentionally hurting him more. He had no idea why he was so stupid. He took advice from France and almost killed America. He couldn't let America know that though. America needs him. The walk he had before helped him realize that he owed him that much for almost killing him. "I said what is your problem!" He heard America repeat. England shook his head and checked his suit pockets. One with his phone the other with the gun he tried to kill America with. <em>None of that!<em> England looked at the clock it was almost July 6th. "Sorry for attacking you." he said relaxing his muscles. He turned his now soft green gaze to America. "You better be." He folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks. He looked cute like that. England laughed. "Now there's something I haven't heard in a long while." America said smiling and looking straight at him in the eyes. They both smiled for a while looking at each other. Then England's eyes shifted towards America's exposed shoulder a long stitch was neatly placed there. England's smile faded away. He looked away and got up and looked through the window behind him. He knew that America looked away too. Soon he heard the tv turn on. England thought that this would be the perfect time to let the tears flow. He let them fall not making a noise. America must have saw that because he sighed and said. "Well, this is going to be an awkward day." England smiled at that because he knew America was right. He leaned his head into the window the cool glass comforted him. The bright city lights made the night beautiful. He shifted his weight to his left leg this let the chair he was sitting in move and at that his jacket fell as well the gun slipped out and skidded under the bed. England's eyes grew wide. "What was that?" America said. England smiled at him and said "Probably nothing?" He turned back to that glass. Inside his mind he was flipping tables and banging his head against the floor. _Seriously? Physics? I hate you now I have to get that? But how? _England needed to get that gun without America seeing it. To his luck America fell asleep England sighed relief and bent over to retrieve the gun. He had to get rid of it. He opened the window and with all his might threw it as far as he could. The cold wind silently judged him but he didn't care because that took care of one thing. Now he has something or more like someone else to take of. He turned to look at America who was still soundly asleep. "What am I to do with you?" he said smiling. He decided to leave the whole accident behind never telling America would work! He could just start over and now actually become friends with him. That plan would work.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY i finished another chapter give yourself a pat on the back if you read this far! seriously cookies for you! <strong>

**next chapter will be filled with England shenanigans trying to take care of America back his apartment. Though memories still haunt him**

**Well enough for now take care till then!**

**~TimeWastedAway**

**PS: if you want to give some suggestions for the story feel free and don't hesitate to message me!**


	4. Duty of a Gentleman

**Duty of a Gentleman**

The blood glistened beautifully in the moonlight, it covered the floor splattering the wall Arthur smiled and licked the blood that fell freely from a cut above his eye. Somewhere deep in his conscious a voice was yelling in horror but he couldn't get the voice that screamed at him to shut up so he let it play in the background. His hands trailed along the walls of the dull room. The blood didn't really seem to scare him. He has gotten used to the sight of it. The voice deep in his mind was still screaming. Arthur began to like the quiet stillness of the room until his foot hit something. He looked down and saw a body. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Alfred laying on the cold blood stained floor. Arthur fell to the ground and began to scream at the sight. _What's happening?_ The voice of before was making its way to the surface. But this time the voice took a twisted turn. the voice that came out of his throat was some of a mix of a sick twisted laugh laced with a voice of a tortured man.

"What a waste."

Arthur woke up with a jolt. "Just a dream." he said to himself. The sun was beginning to rise lighting the sky with a soft orange. The smell of the hospital sickened Arthur. The man he came to see was still in the same state he was the night before. Alfred was sound asleep his glasses slipping off his nose. Arthur got up to fix them but when he felt the soft yet scarred skin of the other he flinched back. He turned away tears threatening to spill. He felt foolish letting his emotions take over him like that. But that was soon replaced with fear he shouldn't be so calm about this situation. Especially after that wierd dream he had just a few moments ago.

Things weren't going exactly how Alfred had planned, but France promised! The American was quite content with the grumpy englishman by his side. He would open his eyes but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He knew as soon as he woke up Arthur would begin nagging at him about not being more careful. Outside he could hear the city streets roar with life as people rushed to avoid traffic, all the energy pretty soon became too much for the young nation. Alfred jumped up and reached for Arthur pulling him into a hug. Arthur squeaked in suprise when Alfred woke up with a jolt and hugged him knocking the wind out of him. It didn't take long to escape Alfred's slightly weak grasp. "Hey!" The young nation smiled at him. Arthur remained silent. _Don't act out of character you git!_ Arthur thought to himself. "You idiot you fucking scared me!" Arthur yelled sitting back down. "Woah language!" Alfred answered settling himself back into the hospital bed rearranging the IVs. Alfred reached up to his face to adjust his glasses. No glasses. "Where the doodle is Texas?" Alfred asked. Arthur chuckled at the American's substitute for cuss words. He reached down to the ground where he saw Alfred's glasses fall earlier when he hug attacked him. He handed it to Alfred careful not to make any physical contact. "Oh, thanks dude!" He smiled again. Before things got awkward Dr. Henderson came in. "Well you seem to be doing better Mr. Jones." He said looking at his charts. "Yup!" Alfred responded sounding like a child. "Hmm."

"If you don't mind me asking," Arthur began. "when will he be able to go home." responded with, "Actually i was just filling out the papers for his release right now." Alfred smiled. "Finally!" he threw his arms up but winced in pain. "Calm down there Mr. Jones we still need to put that arm of yours in a sling." Alfred began to complain "But its fine! how am i supposed to play video games with only one arm?" It took so much self control for Arthur not to go over and slap Alfred in the back of the head. Instead he just interupted Alfred's complaining and told Dr. Henderson that he was being an idiot and he could continue with the procedure. "Very well." the doctor chuckled. "A nurse will be over in a minute to do just that." He left but not before looking back and glancing at Alfred then Arthur and giving a shake of his head. Arthur looked at Alfred giving him a shake of disapproval. "What?" Alfred said. "Must you always be such a child?" Arthur answered.

A few hours later the two were released from the hospital. Alfred took in a deep breath of the city air. "Well now what?" the american asked facing the other. "Well now I will go back to my hotel take a good and well needed nap then head back to my home." Arthur responded. Alfred frowned in disappointment. Arthur saw this and remebered the promise he made to himself. _Damn a true gentleman never backs down from a promise. i'm going to have to take care of this insufferable git aren't I?_ he thought. "I guess I can hang around here for a while," Arthur said to the disappointed man. Alfred perked up smiling a little. "just until you get better." Arthur added. _Oh no i'm making look like i'm staying for his sake... QUICK think of something!_ "Don't get the wrong idea I'm doing this for me not you!" _Okay not entirely a lie_. "Well FINE!" Alfred said. Both nations began walking in silence. "Why don't we just call a taxi?" Arthur said breaking the silence. Alfred looked at him as though he was the smartest man in the world. Once they got to Alfred's apartment he ran into the kitchen and got some ice cream. "Typical..." Arthur muttered. "So what we gonna do?  
>Alfred asked. "I'm going to take a nap." Arthur responded.<p>

"But!"

"No buts."

"I want to watch a movie!"

The american smiled and ran to a giant glass bookcase full of movies and videogames. "Watch out for that arm of yours!" Arthur scolded and followed him. "Wow so many," After a few minutes of looking through Alfred let out an exagerrated sigh. "There isn't anything to watch!"

"What do you mean nothing to watch!" Arthur said. "You practically have every movie known to man in here!" He held back a laugh when he saw all the romantic movies Alfred had. "What?" Alfred asked noticing Arthurs smile. All Arthur did was point at the rather large section of romantics. "It's not what you think!" Alfred tried to cover it but hurting his injured arm in the process. "Ow."

"You git get your arse on the couch and i'll pick a movie."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Go!"

Alfred did what he was told and sat down on the black leather couch.

"Good..." Arthur said.

"You better pick a good one!"

"Oh don't you worry about that."

Arthur finally picked one and put it on. "I'm suprised you know how to use a DVD player!" Alfred chuckled. "Ha ha."

"So which one did you pick?"

"Just wait and see."

Alfred didn't like surprises. So he huddled closer to Arthur just in case he picked a really scary one just to see him wet himself. Arthur scooted a little away from Alfred. "Personal space." he said. Alfred pouted and watched the screen his eyes went wide when he saw the title of the movie "Titanic?"

"It's been a while since I've seen this." Arthur replied. "Me too," Alfred nodded in agreement. "We need snacks!" He said jumping up and running back into the kitchen.

The two got comfortable for the long movie. Arthur settled in a proper sitting postition with his legs crossed and his tea in his lap. Alfred leaning back on the reclining part of the couch his chips laying on his stomach and his drink in a cupholder. A while in the movie at the part when Jack was drawing Rose the two blushed deep red. And the next scene didn't make the awkwardness better Arthur almost choked on his tea when the sex scene appeared. Alfred instinctively closed his eyes at this point. "Is it over?" Alfred whispered. Arthur still had some trouble catching his breath. "y-yes." he responded. Both nations almost cried at the last scene. But the moment was soon ruined by Alfred. "Bitch knows there's room for Jack on that door right?"

"Alfred!"

"What?"

"Show some respect!"

" 's true!"

When the movie ended both agreed that they would not watch romantic movies with each other ever again. Alfred walked over to the window where the 'accident' occurred. Arthur didn't dare look the same direction. Instead getting up to clean up the mess Alfred has made. "Hey dude. come here." Alfred motioned with his good arm for Arthur to come. "I'd rather not." He said. "Why?" Alfred asked. "Um, it's nothing i'll be there in a bit." Arthur turned on the water and splashed some on his face some tears were beggining to form in the edges of his eyes and he didn't want Alfred getting the wrong idea. Arthur walked over to Alfred and looked down at the city the view was stunning. "Wow." Arthur exclaimed. "I know." For a while they both watched the city. _New York the city that never sleeps._ Arthur smiled for a split second.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Arthur replied the two men not looking at each other still enjoying the view of the city.

"I think..." Alfred began getting a deep shade of red.

"Hmm?" Arthur said now pressing his forehead on the cool window soothing his headache he had since the morning.

"I think..." Alfred repeated.

"You think what you git? Spit it out."

Arthur turned and looked and Alfred he was now doing as Arthur was doing and pressed his forehead into the glass.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>hey! all my readers! sorry for delay with this one i had a slight writers block! and my new laptop doesn't have a word program that corrects your spelling so yeah! <strong>

**i'm proud of this chapter! please review for more! **

**~TimeWastedAway**


	5. In Your Head

**In Your Head**

Arthur took a step back. "W-what?" Alfred looked down at the floor for a few moments completely red. It wasn't till he saw Arthur staggering that he looked up and rushed to him. "Hey man are you okay?" Alfred caught Arthur as he fell back. Was his confession really that bad? He really should have thought of something more romantic. Arthur had no idea why he fainted, his mind has been acting funny lately his thoughts didn't feel like his own, his movements also not his own. He was also quite suprised when he just fell back half thankful that Alfred was there to catch him.

"Hey dude," Alfred said placing Arthurs head safely on the soft white carpet. "this isn't funny wake up now." Alfred looked around his home looking for something that would help. He ran to the kitchen and filled a cup with cold water he threw the water on britishmans face. Nothing. "I must do as the heroes do!" He was about to preform mouth to mouth till Arthur shifted to his side. "Are fainted people supposed to do that?" Alfred was very much confused. He picked up Arthur bridal style moving him to the couch. Something red caught his attention. He removed his hand from under Arthurs head to see blood. Alfred gasped. He quickly checked over Arthur to see where the source was but the blood seemed to be coming from no where. "What the hell is going on!" Alfred yelled. He grabbed Arthurs shoulder and shook him trying to wake him up. But no matter how hard he tried to wake him up. Nothing seemed to work "ARTHUR! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Alfred began to sob into the mans chest trembling. He ignored the blood that was staining the black couch now seeping down to the white carpet. Both blondes laid perfectly still. Alfred listened closely to Arthur's shallow breathing and painfully slow beating heart. He felt absoulutely powerless and useless. He made a promise long ago during World War II that he would protect the british man forever, even if he didn't end up being his and his only. He would protect him, be his hero. But now all he could do was sit there and listen to the stillness. He would call the hospital but he didn't want to go back to that place. He didn't want anybody touching what is his. As all these thoughts rushed through his mind he began sobbing harder. "What's going on?" He whispered to the stillness.

-XxX-

The inside of Arthurs mind was in total chaos. Arthur screamed in agony as every memory he longed to forget was being shoved back to him. Arthur screamed and screamed hoping somebody would hear his cries. Someone did but not from the outside world. Someone Arthur thought he got rid of long ago. The voice from the dream he had last night was too familiar. Arthur floated rather than stood. the memories stopped flowing. The darkness now consuming everything. Arthur looked around searching for HIM. And there he was his sick smile and glowing green eyes. "Why are you here?" Arthur said keeping up a brave front. But HE wasn't convinced "Weak." said the demonic being. "What?" Arthur said clenching his fists. "You. Weak." The dark silhouette creeped closer. Arthur grimaced at the Others poor grammar. "Answer my question." Arthur took a floated back. "Already did." Confusion crossed Arthurs face "Me? Weak?" Arthur laughed. "I'll show you weak." Arthur lunged at the other turning into Brittania in the process. The other disappeared. "Weak my angel he is." He laughed. "I'M NOT WEAK!" Arthur screamed his anger reaching its peak. He turned around to attack the Other but before he could something hit the back of his head making him bleed. He groaned in pain. "That's new," Arthur muttered. Pain didn't exsist in this world. So didn't blood. "My world now." The Other said. Arthur starred at him in horror. "You!" he screamed pointing an accusing finger at the Other. "You're the one that hurt America!" Arthur got back up wading through a river of blood that had appeared. "No, it was you and only you that hurt America." Other chuckled. "NO! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM! IT WAS YOU!" Arthur screamed trying to run towards him but he couldn't catch up. "Why?" Arthur cried. But this time the there was no response from the Other. "WHY?" Arthur repeated. "This doesn't make any sense," He transformed to back to his regular self, and stared blankly at the Other. "In time it will," Other said somewhat apolegtically. "You stay with him and things will get worse." Other continued. "Listen." Arthur did at first not hearing anything but then heard the cries of Alfred. "You hurt without trying." Other smirked. Arthur glared at the man willing him to go away. "You will leave." Other pressed on. "You can't make me," Arthur said wading through the ocean of blood. "I got rid of you once before I can do it again." Arthur finished. "Last time you awoken me. This time something else has." Other said splashing along the edges of the world. Arthur followed him. "Memories." Other said. "You forget some." Other looked at Arthur, boring his wicked green gaze into him. Arthur looked at him in confusion. Sure he had lots of memories that he has pushed aside but he can't forget any. "My time is up." Other said slowly transforming Arthurs mind back into what it was before, an abyss of sad memories. "So will yours if you don't leave." Other said slowly fading. Arthur began to float again. His world was a sad place. But he couldn't change it. He would try, but nothing could help his sad mind.

_Tick Tock._

-XxX-

Alfred blinked in suprise as he saw the blood magically disappear. He looked at Arthurs expressionless face. Alfred got closer and put his ear above Arthurs nose listening for his breathing. Then Arthurs eyes fluttered open and began coughing up more blood. "Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed hugging Arthur not thinking about the Brits choking. "Ya.. G-it!" Arthur chocked. "Woah, sorry man." Alfred backed away and grabbed the cup of water that he went to get earlier. "Here drink up!"

"T-thanks." Arthur drank it all in one chug. Setting aside the cup he saw that Alfred wasn't wearing his sling anymore. "Hey." he said pointing at Alfreds arm. "Oh about that it stopped hurting a few moments after you passed out." Alfred said flexing his arm around. "And look!" Alfred lowered the collar of his shirt to show his sholder. "No stitches or scars!" Arthur blinked in surprise, he was positive that he didn't use any magic on him. Plus those days of cursing and sorcery are over. "Huh, what happened?" Arthur asked not really making eye contact with Alfred. "You mean you don't remember?" Alfred asked somewhat relieved that Arthur might've forgotten his embarrassing confession. "If only I could, you wanker." Arthur said smiling at Alfred. He returned the smile. "But lets not venture further into the topic." Arthur finished his gaze going dark. Confused, Alfred watched Arthur walk to the hallway into the bathroom, leaving Alfred in shock. "Dammit." He murmured. Things were definatly not going to plan. Rejection hung over heavily on Alfred he trudged his way to the bathroom door. "Arthur, I'm going to bed it's late and I'm tired. You can crash on the couch." He said. On the other side of the door Arthur was crying letting it all out. Other's warning still weighing in on his mind. _What did I forget..._ Arthur sat on the tiled floor surprised how Alfred keeps the place tidy. _America, I'm sorry._ Arthur knew he had to leave but a part of him wanted to stay with his former colony. He was torn in two... He heard Alfred leave, heard a door open then slam shut rather loud. Arthur concluded that he was mad at his rejection. He knew Alfred was never used to rejection especially when it came to Arthur, He almost always said yes. Arthur slowly got up rinsed his puffy face and tiptoed onto the couch. _I'll just sleep and leave in the morning before Alfred wakes._ Arthur thought. It was quite troubling to sleep every sound startled Arthur. But one sound in particular made him stop breathing. It was crying. "America?" Arthur whispered. The crying continued. It _was_ Alfred crying Arthur strided to Alfred's room to see Alfred curled up in a ball in his king size bed crying. "America?" Arthur repeated leaning over to see Alfred's face. He was sleeping Arthur didn't know what to do. When Alfred was little Arthur used to hug him till he stopped crying. But he's bigger now... A man now. The situation was different. Arthur at once dicided it didn't matter he took Alfred in his arms his face resting on Arthur's shoulder. Alfred having no idea who was hugging him wrapped his arms around the intrusion and held on tight. _What a day this has been,_ Arthur smiled. Nuzzling Alfred's hair and stroking his cheek _Bloody hell what am I doing? I should be leaving!_ Arthur panicked and tried to pry away the arms caging him. Everytime he would shift away Alfred would whimper and hold on tighter. _You IDIOT! You didn't seem to have a problem leaving me before! _Arthur thought angrily but regretted thinking it. Arthur gave up his struggle and let sleep take over.

-XxX-

_**YAWN**_ Alfred woke up slowly letting his brain load. His rejection from yesterday clean off his mind. He would try again soon. SOON. Once his brain was done 'loading' he gasped in surprise in his arms was a soundly asleep Brit. _OMG! Yes! No one can resist the Hero's charm!_ Alfred smirked and looked at Arthur his thick eyebrows frowning. A little while after Arthur also began to wake up. Once he realized where he was he jumped up instantly and yelled "This isn't what you think!" His cheeks flushing a deep red. "Sure it isn't." Alfred smiled squinting suspiciously. "It isn't! Y-you were... and.. so I came and checked on you... I tried to leave... And you didn't let go.. So... I... And... SHUT UP!" Arthur looked ready to bolt out of the room. But before he could two unbelievably strong arms caught him and hugged tightly. "No America."

"But Arthur!"

Arthur blushed. "How exactly do you know my human name?"

Alfred frowned for a few seconds. "You told me remember?" He held on tighter. Arthur didn't but let it slide. He clutched the front of Alfred's shirt trying to pull away. "Arthur!" Alfred whined. "But I love you!" Arthur successfully pulled away and let Alfred fall helplessly to the floor. Alfred's gaze was to the floor Arthur was worried he might have hurt his feelings "Err," Arthur backed away. "No!" Alfred's arms held on to Arthur's knees. "Don't leave, please." Alfred said looking up to smile at Arthur. "You bloody tosser! You just make it hard to say no!" Arthur grabbed the others shoulders and brought Alfred back to his feet. "I will stay if you make me a meal fit for a king. I'm starving." Arthur said.

"Challenge Accepted!" Alfred smiled running off.

"Ah, crap!" Alfred frowned there was nothing but eggs, milk, an empty pizza box, leftover hamburgers, and diet soda in his fridge. He peeked over to the living room where Arthur was watching the National Geographic channel. "Lets see," Alfred looked around his cupboards hoping to find something not spoiled. "Pancake mix!" Alfred smiled and grabbed the box. He looked around some more. "Syrup!" he grabbed that. He also grabbed the eggs, the milk, and some bread for toast. An hour later Alfred indeed made a meal fit for a king. Just not taste worthy. Arthur practically had to shove everything in his mouth at once just to get rid of the awful taste. Alfred asked him how it was and Arthur responded with a thumbs up. _Now I know how America used to feel._ Arthur chuckled. When they were done with breakfast Alfred hopped over to the couch and jumped on it. "What are we going to do now?" He exclaimed like a child. "I want to go back to my hotel room." Automatically Alfred stopped jumping and pouted. "You said you would stay!" He whined. "Well to stay I need my clothes I feel rather dirty wearing these same clothes for practically 3 days." Arthur reasoned. Alfred checked over Arthur and he was still wearing his suit minus the jacket and tie. "Okay! well lets head over there now!" Arthur gulped he very much rather go alone but Alfred was keen on staying by his side all day. "Sure let's go."

Alfred was surprised when they got to the hotel. It was right next to his apartment and creepier yet was that Arthur's room was just at the right level to his apartment. "If ya don't mind me asking, were you trying to spy on me." Alfred asked. Arthur choked on his breath. "What! No, of course not!" Arthur chuckled nervously._ Pull it together you used to lie for a living._ "It was merely a coincidence" Arthur added. Alfred still unsure walked out to the balcony. He looked over to his apartment and his eyes widened. Arthur might think he was a fool but he knew better. "Did you have anything to do with what happened to me?" Alfred asked his voice serious. Arthur was surprised at the dark serious tone Alfred began to speak in. "What?" Arthur raged. "Why would I participate in something so... disgracing?" Arthur clenched his jaw. "Your just being crazy." Alfred looked at Arthur then smiled. "Duh! You're right you wouldn't be as crazy and badass to pull off something like that!" Alfred laughed. Arthur chuckled. "Yeah,"

"It's all in your head."

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! finally! sorry for the delay and stuffs... my chapters are soooo short! SO yeah Some crazy stuff is going on and now I introduce Other!<strong>

**Me: Hello Other! and welcome to my fanfic**

**Other: Happy to be here.**

**Me: Heh, heh, of course you are, Ya crazy bastard you.**

**Other: *glare***

**...**

**Well anyway while I run away let me give you a brief character description Other is basically England's... Other, he looks the same. But he looks mostly like a shadow to our poor Iggy, And if you're one of those that don't like when England has a double personality... well GTFO! LOL Jk, heh no, but Yeah Other will remain kinda quiet for a few chapters. Yes you're probably wondering... Who _EXACTLY _Other is. He is one of the main reasons England can't remember some stuff... IMPORTANT stuff. That's enough for now... No wait. Alfred thinks Arthur hasn't rejected him but knows that he doesn't fully accept his feelings. Just to be clear on that. And England in the future is going to go bipolar on us. So look forward to that! I just love torturing these two!**

**Alfred: Who?**

**Arthur: RUDE!**

**Me: Dance my puppets DANCE! HAHAHAHA**

**Now i'm going to go inhale some more 2p!Hetalia crack. so BUH BYE**

**~TimeWastedAway**


	6. Stay With Me

**I do not own Characters or Hetalia **

**I only own plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay With Me<strong>

The whole walk back to Alfred's apartment was awkward for Arthur. Alfred earlier suspected that Arthur had something to do with hit accident Arthur only denied and Alfred accepted it. All Arthur hoped was to be able to pack all his things and leave. He convinced himself that his leaving Alfred had nothing to do with Other's warning. Honestly he wasn't that afraid of Other he dealt with him before he can deal with him again. Back at the apartment Alfred walked straight into the restroom without saying anything leaving Arthur alone in the living room. Just before Arthur could collect his things to leave his phone rang he pulled it out and didn't even bother to look at the Caller ID

"Hello?"

"Don't leave."

Arthur was surprised at the sound of Alfred's voice.

"Um.. what? America come out of the loo and come speak to me properly." Arthur nagged.

"Loo? Wow dude seriously?" Alfred laughed.

"YES THE LOO! COME OUT!"

"Can't!"

"Why?"

"I'm not at the house!"

Arthur mockingly laughed.

"Very funny." Arthur replied.

"What? I'm serious! I'm not there!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur walked to the bathroom surprised to find it empty. _Wait a tic… He did come back with me, didn't he?_

"Dude?" Alfred asked after a pause.

"America, you did come back to the house with me right?"

"WOW dude you are getting OLD!" Alfred laughed.

"America! Answer the fucking bloody question!" Arthur paced around the apartment checking every room making sure there wasn't any intruder.

"YO calm your shit, No I never came back with you."

Arthur then panicked.

"You did go to my hotel room with me right?" Arthur asked now locking the front door and sliding the curtains over the large windows.

On the other line Alfred was busy carrying some appropriate groceries consisting of **appropriate **food for a guest into a cab.

"Sorta right at the lobby-thingy I told you I was going to run some errands, you really didn't say anything so I just kinda left." Alfred replied going into serious mode.

"Shit…"

-xXx-

Alfred was about to ask what happened but the call was dropped. He told to cab driver to hurry Alfred began to dial France's number. There was no answer so he left a voice message. "Hey! I need some help over here! Your plan so far is failing! I feel like I'm pushing him away instead…" Alfred ended it with that. The cab stopped and he threw money at the cab driver telling him to keep the change and fled out of the cab with bags in tow. The elevator ride was painfully slow Alfred hoped nobody else had to use it He had to get to the top floor immediately. Luckily nobody interrupted his ride and he was at his door in a split second the door was a crack open. Alfred entered carefully setting the bags on the small dining table. "Arthur?" He whispered out there was a loud crash in response Alfred ran to the bathroom and saw Arthur leaning onto the sink. The mirror was broken and Arthurs hands were covered in blood. Arthur turned to Alfred lashing out a piece of glass. "STAY AWAY!" He yelled. Alfred dodged the attack and quickly restrained Arthurs wrists. _Was he cutting himself? _Alfred looked deep into Arthurs eyes, they were blank. _No, Arthur would never have to guts to do this, someone must have done this._

"Arthur?" Alfred said trying to keep his gaze off all the blood.

"Stop calling me that." Arthur replied.

"Okay, fine… England… did you… cut yourself?" Alfred said.

"Why would I do that? I'm perfectly fine. This isn't blood, it's ketchup." Arthur smiled giggling the last few words out.

"Wow that was a giggle." Alfred smiled.

"Shh… A man doesn't giggle," Arthur laughed hugging Alfred's torso. "I wanna take a nap."

Alfred frowned. Arthur was acting strange, first attacking him and acting all evil like, and now he's giggling! He didn't ask anymore question honestly not wanting to know if the brit was drunk or just insane. "Hell NAW! You're taking your loony ass to the shower and when you're done with that clean this mess!" Alfred said rather serious. The cuts weren't deep barely a paper cut but damn was the bathroom a mess. Towels spread all over the medium sized room, the sink was full of water some spilling of the edges, all the mirrors were broken. Alfred was thankful that Arthur hadn't messed with the medicine cabinet. It would be a bitch to clean the mess that would've been if Arthur had messed with the cabinet. "These cuts aren't deep. I didn't know you were a cutter." Alfred said half to himself. "I'm not a cutter and a shower sounds good." Arthur smiled and began taking off his clothes.

"WOAH! NO NONONO NO NO!" Alfred once again gripped Arthurs wrists. "Clean this mess first!"

Arthur leaned his head into Alfred's chest. "Why don't you clean it?" He smirked. Alfred pulled him off "Because I didn't make the damn mess!" Arthurs expression changed from giggly to something dark. "CLEAN IT." Arthur growled. "For me?" He added in an innocent tone. Alfred widened his eyes at the brit in disbelief. "Fine!" Alfred complied and cleaned the mess while Arthur stayed sitting crisscross applesauce on the toilet. When Alfred was done Arthur made a happy sound and then commenced taking off his clothes again.

"Wait till I leave! GEEZ!" Alfred exclaimed looking away blushing. Arthur then pushed him out of the bathroom playfully. "Leave then!" He laughed. Alfred frowned hoping Arthur wouldn't get the idea to cut again. "Are you going to be okay in there?" He asked through the door. "Yes." Arthur replied turning on the water. "You better not do anything stupid!" Alfred said. Arthur rolled his eyes "If you're so worried why don't you just sit come in here patiently on the floor while I take a bath?" Arthur said sarcastically. That shut up Alfred for a few seconds till he replied "Can I?" Arthur scoffed. "PISS OFF!"

-xXx-

Arthur in the end decided to take a bath instead of a shower. He dropped into the tub, sucked in air and sank under the water and stayed mulling over what just happened. Some of it he couldn't even explain he remembered entering the bathroom, hanging up on Alfred and he saw something in the mirror that's what caused him to shatter the glass. Other was for sure watching him. _Why now?_ Arthur thought. Other had no business being here. Other also mentioned something else had summoned him. But how? Arthur couldn't think of anybody that would know how to bring back the evil being. Nobody knew either Arthur was sure of that. Arthur closed his eyes thinking; _Other said I'm forgetting something. But what?_ Arthur snapped out of the water remembering. Somebody did know about Other that somebody also knew how to summon him. A single name crossed Arthurs now raged mind- France. Arthur angrily got up and slipped into fresh clothes swinging the door open marched over to Alfred who was playing a video game in the living room. "Done so quickly?" Alfred chuckled pausing the game and focused on Arthur. "Shut it. I need to use your phone" Alfred raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why and for what?" He reached to his phone pondering on whether handing his phone over to the bi-polar brit or facing his rage if he doesn't

"I just need it mine is out of battery." Arthur said. Snatching up the phone ignoring the Americans protests. "It'll only take a moment!" Arthur snapped.

Arthur dialed again for the sixth time leaving angry voicemails. Frustrated he gave Alfred his phone back. "Who were you trying to call?" Alfred asked. "France," Arthur answered plopping onto the couch. "Strange, he's not the type to just let his phone ring." Arthur frowned. Both jumped in surprise as Alfred's phone rang "Who is it?" Arthur asked. Alfred frowned and pressed the call button. "Canada! Bro. Weird that you called…" _Pause_ "What?" Alfred sprung to his feet Arthur followed his example staring up at him. "We'll be right there." Alfred finished the call. "What did Canada want?" Arthur asked. "It's France. He's been attacked." Alfred said. Arthur almost fainted again _Attacked?_ He almost couldn't believe it "Where is he!" the blonde ran to Alfred who was gathering things into a luggage. "At his home nobody knows what happened." Arthur began to do the same packing up blindly what he could he felt himself go numb. "Nobody? What about France doesn't he know?" Alfred zipped up his luggage getting it on its wheels and took a deep breath. "He's in a coma." Arthur clutched his bag as if it was the only thing keeping him on his feet. "C'mon we have to go now." Alfred smiled sadly.

-xXx-

On the plane Arthur didn't say a word and ignored all of Alfred's questions obviously sick with worry for France which caused Alfred to twist with jealousy. It made him feel guilty it's a dumb thing to feel really Arthur clearly cared for Francis more than himself. He remembered when Arthur saw him injured and broken he didn't seem all that worried at all in fact he didn't even ask him once if he was doing fine. Just a bunch of nagging; "Careful with that arm of yours!" Stupid stupid Brit. Alfred glared at his sweaty palms. He began to wonder why he felt… feelings for the frustrating Englishman. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of Arthurs sad face he remembered why. This beautiful, stubborn, cute, FRUSTRATING man was all and everything Alfred wanted. And Francis it was all his idea to send Arthur to his home for a surprise that didn't go exactly the way Alfred wanted. He had rented a helicopter so they could have a little Sky Tour of New York. A romantic dinner reservation was also in the plans. But thanks to some douche he spent the whole day in the hospital! This brings something else to mind he tried hard to not remind Arthur of the strange event that happened after he confessed. All that blood, so much blood coming from nowhere, his shoulder wound and all his cuts GONE . Both pretended it didn't happen but Alfred was very confused. Still confused he would ask but he's been told that he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut at times, and this was one of these times.

-xXx-

Once in France the two met up with Canada who was waiting for them at the hospital Arthur skipped introductions and flooded him with questions. Canada smiled sadly and said. "He's Fine." Arthur grimaced "Fine? He's in a bloody coma! Your definition of fine and mine are clearly different!" Alfred gently squeezed his shoulders trying to calm down the brit. Arthur brushed off the gesture, pushed the brothers aside and stormed inside. "Room 137!" Canada called out after him. Alfred and Canada followed in silence. Canada was the one to break it. "It's strange to see England so worried for France," Canada stated. Alfred nodded in agreement jealousy growing inside him though he didn't know why he began to felt that he had no need to. "I heard what happened to you." Alfred's feelings of jealousy were covered with anger. "Why didn't you go visit me then, who else knew?" Alfred said angrily. "Well everybody knew." Canada replied a bit guiltily. "So what was the problem?" Alfred said trying to calm himself. "No offense America but nobody…" Canada hesitated for a moment afraid of what his brother might do if he said the truth. "… really likes you." Offended, Alfred stopped while Canada grateful he didn't get punched walked forward and disappeared into France's room leaving his brother with a shocked expression. _How silly! Everybody likes me!_ Alfred thought. Really thinking about it nobody went to visit him besides Arthur who conveniently was in town. But if he wasn't… Would he have dropped everything and rush to his side? Deep down Alfred doubted it. It made him sad to think about it. Instead of going to France's room he headed to the food court ready to eat out his feelings. He got some simple chocolate ice-cream and sat down in a bench outside not ready to face the people he thought were his friends. He found himself looking at the stars beautiful as they were the sparkling diamonds couldn't make Alfred feel better. "Who needs friends?" He scoffed. "I got myself ice-cream!" He smiled. "You got that ice-cream? It's just you and me… Against the world." He chuckled. Never has he felt so alone.

-xXx-

Inside France's room everything was quiet except the rhythmical beeps of the heart monitor. Ignoring Canada who was peacefully taking a nap in a sofa across the room Arthur glared at the still body. _You woke him up. You idiot, you knew what the cost was if you woke him… You're never waking up you know? Never!_ He silently screamed at the Frenchman. Through all his mental ranting one simple question popped up. Why? _Oh, dear old friend… what were you trying to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry for the delay had a slight writers block... Yes I know I made Canada look like a douche here. But really c'mon I mean someone had to break the sad news to our dear Alfred. Something else I want to point out! The names please tell me if the whole name switching is confusing you. At times it confuses me... The idea sounded much better in my head. So I might just resort to using their country names. And France LOL what did I do? I just basically killed him off before the real stuff kicks in. LAWD I'm evul all these characters I love but I can't help but put them through so much emotional trauma! As you can see the whole England deal is still a bloody mystery I <strong>**assure you that will all be cleared up in a few chapters. So till next time!**

**~TimeWastedAway**


	7. Anti You

Anti You

"I'm going to take a walk" Canada finally announced after several seconds of awkward silence. It's been a while since America entered the room instantly glaring at Canada. The Canadian did feel a little guilty for being so bulnt with such a hurtful statement. Even so, he felt that his brother needed to know the reason for the lack of worry amongst the nations. Not that he didn't care he was very much worried but his boss wouldn't let him go and visit him. It was a miracle that his boss even let him go see France. England felt the tension and cast curious glances at the brothers. After a while he ignored it assuming it was just another brotherly quarrel and continued to read his novel.

The tension did fade away once Canada left. Though America's angry expression stayed. "Not that I care or anything, but… is everything alright?" England asked keeping his eyes on his novel. America sighed then took a seat next to England. "Meh, not really." He said fumbling with his sweater strings.

"Care to elaborate?" England said placing his book back in his travel bag. America chuckled, a sad laugh to England's ears. "I just found out everybody hates me." America chuckle turned into a soft whine. England's heart broke in two. He was also angry as he realized what the whole tension between Canada and America was about. This hasn't exactly been America's good week there was been bad news left and right. England placed his hand on America's back, patting him in an attempt to soothe him. It was an awkward gesture but America was grateful for it. "Don't be silly! Nobody… hates you." England smiled softly. It was a lie he knew what the countries talked about behind his back they certainly weren't nice things and of course England couldn't admit that sometimes he would chime in the insults. In his own defense he would just join in just so other countries don't think he has a soft spot for the American. He was fooling nobody. Everybody already knows he has had a soft spot for the blonde ever since he was a child and that hasn't changed. "Do _**you**_hate me?" England tensed not expecting that. America lifted his head to look at England. "Well?" He pried. England took a good look at America's now tear ridden face. He almost broke into tears himself watching America become reduced to from a big, strong man with a huge ego to a small, crying, self-conscious boy. "No," England replied flatly. "I could never hate you." He finished. It was true he could never bring himself to hate America. Oh, how he tried to hate him. But he just couldn't do it. "Why?" America asked clearly puzzled. "You of all people should hate me." England knew he was right all those years of America making fun of him should've sparkled a bit of hatred. It didn't, he couldn't hate him. It was the damnest thing. There was in fact a strong feeling toward the goofy American all right but England didn't know what it was. The look America had was desperate for answers and there was also something there every time America looked at him. England's eyes widened when he realized it. He didn't think it was something serious but the intense gaze America had locked onto him said it all. America really did love him. _Why? What's there to like?_ England frowned at this thought.

"Tell me England… Why?" America repeated.

"I just… Can't." England responded. _Why can't you? You fool! He loves you but that doesn't mean you can't hate him! You of course don't have any feelings towards him… Right?_

…

_Oh… _England thought as it all settled in.

_I love him._

-xXx-

America smiled relieved that at least somebody liked him. Wiping the tears off his face he looked at France's still body then began to ask questions. "How's France?" He brought his gaze back to England whose face was flushed red. America raised an eyebrow. "Er… uh.. He's in a coma." America chuckled "Thank you captain obvious!" England frowned a little flustered. Wondering what was his deal America offered a little help. "But all in all he's okay."

"Police don't know anything of what happened?" America asked. England shook his head.

"America…" A little startled by England's surprisingly soft voice he got up and walked across the room. "We should head home."

_Home? _"Home?" America echoed his thoughts. England blushed a deeper red. Stumbling on his words he responded with, "T-that… I mean… **YOUR** home! Let's head to **YOUR** home! Don't get the w-wrong idea!" America laughed his loud signature laugh and ruffled England's messier-than-usual hair. "Well if you want!" America smiled at the thought that England wanted to go back with him. He thought once they were in Europe he would go running back home. Apparently that wasn't the case. "But…" Of course there was the worry of leaving an injured friend alone. England sensed this. "Canada can take care of him… I've had enough of this stuffy French country." England gathered his things really just wanting to blow town. America was amused at England's rush it's like he's seen a ghost or something. "What if the police finds out anything new?" America asked. "Your brother will call… Now let's go!" England yelled half dragging America out of the room. He stopped mid hallway. "They won't find out anything anyway." America let out a frightened gasp. Not just because of the terrifying statement England made but also fore the sinister grin he now wore. The moment only lasted for a second when Canada came down the hall carrying a bag of Cheetos. England blinked a few times before running out of the hospital dropping all his bags. "England WAIT!" America ran after him leaving Canada really confused.

"England!" America scanned the parking lot finding no sign of the messy haired brit. "What the hell?" America murmured. He wasn't expecting England to run off like that. Just like he wasn't expecting getting lost looking for him. Past the parking lot was a small park he stumbled upon, now lost he stood on the sidewalk. Just then he heard rustling above his head he looked up and frowned at his find. It was England completely passed out on a tree. America wondered how he got up there in the first place the tree was a tall oak with no low branches for climbing. Unless England had some sort of super jumping power America was at a loss. Secondly why was he sleeping in a tree? Was he sleepy and just decided to jump onto a tree with his apparent super jumping and sleep? Before America got any closer England stirred and fell right on top of America. "Oof!" He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. "What in the world?" England lifted himself both hands on America's chest. Wondering where he was he pushed upwards trying to get off. In the process of heaving himself up he accidently kneed America right in the crotch, quite forcefully he might add. Causing America to hit his head on the concrete below, once again quite hard. "OW!" America winced in pain. Now realizing where he was England jumped up instantly and starred down in shocked amusement. Laughter filled the air America lifted his dazed gaze to the source and smiled the laugh while very maniacal sounding filled him with loving warmth. It was beautiful, rarely heard. Oh, but the pain he was in. he didn't fully appreciate it. "What the hell dude?" He exclaimed. "Whatever do you mean?" England asked offering a hand to help the American. Which he did take it. "You know, the running away… the sleeping in a freakin tree!" Brushing off dirt and leaves off his shirt and pants America glared at the brit. But said brit looked confused obviously not fully aware that they were outside. "What are we doing outside?" He asked. "Like as if you don't know!" England glared at the floor. He didn't know why they were outside and did he say a tree? "Well obviously you drugged me!" He pointed an accusing finger at the American. "WHAT?" America slapped the hand away playfully. "C'mon dude seriously, why would I drug you and put you up in a tree only to be fallen onto later then kneed in the crotch? Think a little!" He tapped England's head as he said the last part. Crotch… which reminded America his sensitive areas were sore. England sensed his pain and decided to help. "Let's go inside the hospital and get ice you can explain on the way there."

-xXx-

England blinked in surprise. He didn't remember any of that. All he remembered was sleeping right next to France's hospital bed. It couldn't be… Other? He thought. As far as he knows Other was never able to take full control of his body without him knowing. Was he growing more powerful? He remembered his warning… was America twisted up somewhere in whatever Other had planned? What does he have to do with all this? It was his problem and his alone he doesn't need somebody else knowing about his weaknesses. Most certainly not America. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember how why he ran away and ended up in a tree. He couldn't not anything. "I can't remember." He blankly stated. At this America gasped. "What if… what if you ran into the Men In Black interrogating an alien and they zapped you with their badass memory erasing pens?" He whispered making sure nobody else heard. He didn't want to risk anybody hearing if somebody did and that somebody was one of THE Men In Black he will for sure be zapped. And he didn't want none of his memories to disappear! England stared face blank clearly not impressed. But America smiled thinking he was clever. "Ah, yes that's probably what happened." He said sarcastically. America nodded fiercely not noticing the sharp sarcasm in England's words. England rolled his eyes wondering why he loved him. That was a problem, he loved him and America confessed his own love not long ago now would be a perfect time to confess to him as well. No, he couldn't Other was there in his head threatening to kill if he got any closer to America. England listened, he listened hard for any sign of Other. Nothing it was surprisingly quiet in the days Other has been there he has been screaming in his head or other times just softly humming unrecognizable songs. Not today, there was no sign of him there. Something must of happened when he blanked out. Something bad enough to scare Other away, England couldn't remember it though. It frustrated him the very point of his existence. It all frustrated him. EVERYTHING frustrated him. Things he couldn't remember. Things he thought happened. What if he never attempted to kill America? What if it **was** Other? Was it all France's idea? It was him who summoned him after all. So why not? The thought of his frenemy going as far as summoning an ancient enemy to hurt him scared him. "Dude, you okay?" An obnoxious voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, sorry just… trying to process this." America nodded his head in understanding. "So about going home?" He asked a small blush tainting his cheeks. England blushed deeper. Remembering that Other offered up that. Why would he say that if he had a problem with them being together? "Yes lets… like I said before… I'm tired of this country." They both smiled. Getting up from the bench they were sitting in. America lifted up the ice that was soothing his crotch. "Err- Feeling better?" England asked. "Nice of you to ask! Yes I is feeling better." England rolled his eyes at the Americans' poor grammar. He set the bag of ice on the bench "Someone will get that later." He chuckled. "Someone's going to touch my crotch ice." He continued to giggle at the thought. Once outside the hospital England looked up searching for France's room and found it by a certain Canadian staring down at them in slight disgust. England frowned and looked away in embarrassment. Surely Canada will frown upon their developing relationship. "Well now what?" America asked. "Well now we head _home._" He smiled. He's going to have to tell him sooner or later. He just needed a perfect moment. Maybe it was just because he was a romantic or because he didn't want to look back on to such a precious moment and remember it being in France. _Oh, Lord this is incredibly cheesy_ _._ He internally groaned. They loaded everything in their rental car, and began driving. With one hand on the wheel America attempted to hold England's hand he saw this and flinched away uncomfortable with physical contact. America clenched his hand obviously hurt. England groaned at how cheesy all this was. But damned it all he did want to hold his hand. Hoping Other wasn't watching. He held it, and held onto it hard. Unknowing of what was waiting them back 'home'.


	8. Together

Together

The truth. Is what England decided he was going to tell America. If he wanted to stay with him, be by his side. He would have to tell him everything. From his attempt to murder him, to what all he knows about Other. It wasn't going to be simple. America trusted him, and England really didn't want to risk losing his trust. What scared him was how America would react after knowing everything. He would probably ban him from his country and tell him he never wants to see him again. Yes, things were complicated. Should he continue to lie to his beloved? Or should he tell him everything and risk America's wrath? He didn't want to lose him. His conscious was once again screaming at him to tell the truth. He thought back a few days ago to when he was so ready to end America's life. Why was he so prepared to kill him? It troubled him. That's why he was positive it was all Other that wanted him dead. Then… THEN there was Other who was threatening to kill America if he continued getting closer to him. England couldn't hear him anymore and he didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. After a while he settled on being relieved. He was ready. He was ready to finally be happy. He was ready to leave things behind. He was ready to love. He was ready to be together with America. The truth will just have to wait.

-xXx-

Back at his place, America settled on his couch letting England have his bedroom for he didn't have any guest rooms. Well not in his New York home anyway. America still had butterflies in his stomach from the ride home. To the car,plane, and taxi England… of all people. England held his hand the whole time not saying a word much awkwardly. DAMN it was awkward. Things couldn't have gotten more awkward. He felt that England was only holding his hand because he felt sorry…. From his previous embarrassment of confessing. What is he doing bringing him back to his home? What was England doing following him back here? Frustrated with everything he headed to the small dining table where the surface was filled with grocery bags. Lucky for him he didn't buy anything that would spoil in 3 days (which was how long they were gone) except for the ice-cream, it was melted. He bought sherbet not his favorite but he's seen England devour the stuff when he thought no one was looking. Once he finished putting everything in its place he looked at the time, it was almost midnight time to go to sleep. Getting settled onto the couch he remembered that he forgot to put on his pajamas. "Crap…" He whispered. He did like sleeping in his comfy stretchy sleepy time clothes. But he didn't want to go to his room and risk waking England. He will just have to go to sleep in his daytime clothes. Just when he was getting ready to rest he heard a door creak open. He remembered he needed to get that damn noise fixed. He turned around to see England in his comfortable looking pajamas up and about. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" America chuckled. England didn't respond he kept walking toward the couch dragging a blanket behind him. He was still half asleep as what America observed, England fell onto the couch and curled up. "Can't sleep." He muttered into his mess of blankets. America understood for he too couldn't sleep. "Me neither…" He responded. "I think I know why." He added. He turned to look at the messy haired brit who was looking the other direction. "What is this?" he asked him receiving only a shrug of shoulders. "No seriously before I think we're anything. As in like… a couple or something. You should tell me." America urged really wanting a response he was waiting for him after all. England didn't look up but muttered something. "I… want… to be with you." He whispered America couldn't see it but he knew his face was blushing. America felt happy beyond happy. Did he hear right? Did the one person he loved want to be with him? He wanted so much to wrap his arms around the smaller man but kept still for England was getting up looking ready to say something. "THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY?" He yelled grabbing onto America's hand and held it tight. "I DO WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" He kept going. "YOU STUPID WANKER, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOU DID IT WITH YOUR DUMB CHARM AND YOUR STUPID FACE AND THAT STUPID SMILE AND THAT STUPID LAUGH AND YOUR STUPID EVERYTHING!" He gripped tighter onto America's hand and screamed his heart out. Though he wasn't sure if he really thought he was stupid or if he was just… being England he was happy his smile kept growing wider with every compliment that sounded like insults. When England was done his face was red and he was gasping for air America cleared his throat "You done?" He said. "NO!" England yelled again then quickly pulled America face to his and before America could say anything they were full-fledged making out. After pulling away for breath America smiled his big goofy smile and hugged England, embraced him and began kissing his neck, kissing every part he could.

England was red as a tomato throughout the whole thing he hung on tight onto America not wanting to let go. He let him explore his neck and face…_ Whoa!_ His thoughts screamed when he felt himself become aroused. _Not like this!_ He pulled away from America gasping for air. America when he pulled away he did want to all the way with England, he's held back for too long. "Not now," England said softly smiling to America. "Let's take it slow, okay?" He placed his hand on America's. America looked at him with disappointed eyes and finally nodded agreement. England let out a big yawn and America did the same it was late and none of them have had a wink of sleep. "Sleepy?" England nodded and curled up into the couch. America chuckled "Not here." He got up and lifted up England from the couch, too tired to argue England let himself be carried to the bedroom and then to his surprise America curled up next to him and got close to hug him. England leaned into the gesture wanting so much more but really wanted their first time to be special.

_**No**_

Then he heard it, Other was back and he sounded angry.

_Shut up_. He growled back. He wasn't in the mood to fight; he just wanted to be left alone with the love of his life! Is that too much to ask? Apparently it was for Other for he was throwing a major fit and it hurt England's head so much it hurt worse than a migraine. He curled closer to America wishing some sort of contact would make the pain go away but it didn't help his head was still pounding.

_Shut up! Leave me alone! Can't you see that I love him? _

_**Love? Was that what you thought when you fucking SHOT HIM? **_

England mentally flinched away from the words. He wanted to forget about it, he was drunk and angry it wasn't his intention to do it. Plus he was positive it was Other that forced him too.

_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT, SO SHUT UP!_

That did it. Other threw everything he had at him and it hurt. A lot. So much that England woke up screaming America woke up the instant he heard him scream and tried to grab England but it was too late he was already out of the bed running away. America jumped out of bed almost tripping over the huge pile of pillows and raced after him. At the living room America gasped in horror as he saw where England was running to; the windows. "DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE, ENGLAND!" He ran faster. England jumped still screaming his head off. America felt it was very cliché he caught England at the last second before he was out of reach. England's eyes snapped wide open and stopped screaming until he felt himself being dangled he looked down and screamed in horror. "WHAT THE HELL? GET ME UP! GET ME UP!" he yelled. America pulled him up then hugged him again not caring for the glass that was now poking his bare feet. Great, he was going to have to get someone to fix that again… Then he paused. _Wait, who fixed it the first time?_ Not wanting to change the subject he pushed the thoughts away and turned his attention to the confused, shivering gentleman he had caged in his arms. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He growled kissing his love's hair and rocking him back and forth. England didn't respond for he felt more was coming. "You freaking scared me! I was having a nice dream about-whales swimming in coffee and crap and then boop! There you go screaming like a maniac like as if someone was going to kill you!- for a second there I thought you were disgusted by me! Oh! Then you go off jumping out the flipping window you're lucky I'm like… Superman and caught you the last second! Now look there's glass everywhere and in my foot! I just barely noticed how much that hurts! Do you know how much it hurts, England? You wanna know? Wait that sounded weird… I'm not a masochist or anything like that! But if you are I have no problem with that just don't hit me I don't like pain. Not that I'm a big baby or anything I can handle a slap or two just no hardcore stuff like you see on television! Wait don't think I watch that kind of stuff I only did once because I was curious! Look now I've gone and told you too much! Great now you're laughing at me! Now you think I'm some semi masochist weirdo who watches weird porn on t.v.!" He rambled on and finally stopped when he ran out of breath. England was still in his arms he was laughing the night away. It went on the whole night, America savored the beautiful sound. When he finally stopped the sun was rising. America thought it would be a good time to ask questions. "SO… what happened?" He asked oh so casual like. England tensed and looked up. "Migraine, all these city sounds are getting annoying." He said with his usual cruelness. America pouted. "I thought you liked the city!" England raised an eyebrow "And whatever gave you that idea? Never mind, I just enjoy small towns more that's all." America frowned deep in thought. England looked around wanting to escape the cold winds that he guessed America couldn't feel but he was freezing. The only problem that was there was the glass it was everywhere and America was sitting on obviously hurt but too stubborn to move and admit defeat from the crystal enemies. He would walk into it he wouldn't care for a couple of shards in his foot but he didn't want to give America the pleasure. "We should move somewhere else I mean I got homes in all the states just tell me which state you like and we'll pack all our shit and be off!" England mentally groaned _he wants to stay in the states!_ And he didn't really like the places he's been to. Sure Dallas was a swell place but it wasn't his favorite he's only been to the biggest cities and he's already been to all the states… except for that one in the middle with all the grass and hills. _Ugh, what's that bloody place called? That therapist lady said something about America's hair and grass. Does she think his hair looks like grass? It sure doesn't like grass to me. Was it grass? Oh fuck it, I'll just ask._

"What's that place called with all the grass?" He asked immediately feeling stupid for seriously asking that.

"All of them?" America laughed. A cold breeze passed by and the two shivered. Guessing that it would be a good idea to move he tightened his grip on England and moved them to the couch.

"NO!" England yelled and smacked America on the head once they were settled on the couch.

"Well, be more specific!" He smiled ignoring the smack.

"The one with the hills and grass… that looks. Like. Your hair." England now mentally kicked himself for sounding the like the biggest fool ever. America looked off into the distance thinking.

"Oh! You mean Kansas?"

England sighed in relief he didn't sound like the biggest idiot to America he was actually making sense!

England nodded. Then America groaned.

"But besides Supernatural Kansas is MEGA boring!" He protested and then realized.

"Wait, Kansas is mega boring… just like you!"

ngland's eye twitched.

"THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK YOU IDIOT!"

After a thorough beating America finally agreed to take England to the 'Great Plains' America would say in a mocking voice. England was happy that they were going to a hopefully quiet place. America did say that he owned a rather large patch of land in the middle of nowhere which to England sounded wonderful. But to America thought it was a very stupid idea to buy a patch of land in the middle of nowhere. "No, no, no, love it was a very smart idea" England said happily but then all of that happiness changed when America announced in a loud voice after eating breakfast in the bedroom to avoid the cold wind "ROAD TRIP!" England went from happy to annoyed in a blink of an eye. "Road trip? Can't we just take a plane or something?" England said his annoyance very obvious to America. "But it'll be fun! When have you ever had fun?"

England played with the bacon on his plate.

"I had fun once, it was awful." He said placing the greasy strip in his mouth. He didn't like road trips for several reasons; 1. Waste money on gas. 2. Sometimes you get lost. 3. When you get lost there aren't any restrooms. 4. Forget where you put your toothbrush and might go days without brushing them. 5. Can't take showers in cars. 6. WRONG LANE. TRAFFIC. 8. STUPID ROAD TRIP MUSIC. 9. IF LOST YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE CAR. 10. NO GOOD FOOD (not anywhere he can afford) 11. HAVING TO TAKE TURNS DRIVING. 12. WRONG LANE. 13. ENGLAND IS HAVING TROUBLE CONTAINING HIS NEEDS AND NEEDS SOME ACTION FAST OR HE'LL GET PISSY AND HE DOESN'T THINK CAR SEX SOUNDS FUN (FROM WHAT HE'S HEARD)

Yup it sounded like FUN.

England had no idea why he agreed but it sure did make America happy he was running around the house getting everything ready and even packing for England because the elderly need help doing stuff sometimes. Which in return for that remark England made sure to give him a bruise on the arm. America laughed of course. After a long nap England looked at the huge pile of luggage that was piling the front door. He didn't why there was so much stuff he only brought 3 changes of clothes and that doesn't take much space and surely all that wasn't America's. "Hey dude!" America popped out of the pile and gave England a kiss. "What's with all this stuff?" He asked. "Oh yeah! I went out and bought you some clothes because you only brought like 3 changes of clothes dude, don't worry I made sure to get only frumpy stuff! Also I haven't been to that house in a while and it might need some updating so I'm taking all my nerd stuff!" America smiled. Instead of being angry and telling him to return all the clothes that he was positive he wasn't going to like he chuckled and kissed America. America smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around England's waist _Great he's claimed a during kiss hand placing spot, where should mine be? His back? No awkward position. His arms? No looks forced. His hair? No too forceful and demanding. The average arms behind neck girl pose? Okay._ Just when England was about to float to nirvana the moment was ruined by once again; America. "ROAD TRIP LOL!" Yes he said lol. Not Laugh out loud he said lol. England was umimperessed when America proceeded to carry him and the luggage to the car. To England's horror it wasn't a one stop trip he was picking the luggage one by one and carrying him with him. He kicked and protested but America laughed and dodged all his kicks. England tried hard to ignore the stares of people but couldn't he glared at one of the bystanders who looked away. He blushed and hanged his head in shame. Finally all the luggage was in the car. The pair settled themselves into the car England now expecting a quiet ride forgot about the annoying traveling music America being the idiot that he was put on traveling music… for kids.

"THE WHEELS ON THE MOTHERFREAKING BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND!" America sang horribly off key adding the motherfreaking part. England hoped for his sake that he was singing off key on purpose because he doesn't think he'll be able to handle his singing. _**Wow, that is some terrible singing if I heard it.**_ Other was back. "Great." England groaned leaning back into his chair.

Yup, FUN.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So i'm back from my trip to Mexico! Have two more chapters. It will be a while till I update this story for I'm writing another Hetalia fic an apocalyptic setting one! I've always wanted to do one and finally I did I feel super inspired for it! It will be called Outnumbered<strong>

**ROAD TRIP! to Kansas... I've been wanting to write the road trip for a while and here it finally is there was no major action here just moving the story along. Now i'm off the write more to this and Outnumbered so thanks for reading and stuffs!**


End file.
